


A Best Man's Speech

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam's POV, after 13x06, it's a destiel wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Sam's best man speech at Dean and Castiel's wedding.





	A Best Man's Speech

Dean and Castiel.

Castiel and Dean.

Where to begin? I guess at the beginning?

It all started when Cas dragged Dean out of hell. What a first meeting, huh? Dean wasn’t too happy about an angel telling him what to do and he told me as much, though I suspected he was secretly pleased that something as good, something as pure, as Castiel would take an interest in him. Even if Cas was being forced to meet with Dean, I could tell that the more they met up, the longer he’d stick around. He’d observe him like you would observe a portrait at an art museum, trying to find out as much as he could from a single stare. And stare they did. Seriously. I never felt more like a third wheel in my life than when I was in the room alone with them.

 I think Dean found it creepy at first, because few people in his life observed him the way Castiel did. It wasn’t because Dean was a terrible person, obviously. We were just never around a place long enough for us to befriend others. Cas, though, Cas could and would show up anywhere, so it didn’t matter where we were. Soon, Dean stopped inching away from him and just stared back. I suppose he thought, “Two can play at that game.”

It’s funny how radically a relationship can change. I saw the way they first were, around each other. He was our hesitant ally. And then he was a tentative friend. Soon enough Dean was actively defending him, protecting him. And that, _that_ was when I realized Castiel meant something to him. Dean always protects people of course; that’s our job. But the way his anxiety and fear radiated off him when Cas might have been in trouble, and the way his relief was palpable when it turned out Castiel was okay- that told me this was someone Dean cared a great deal about.

He went from tentative friend, to his best friend. Every time Cas left to find new leads or to talk to other angels, Dean barely hid his disappointment. He was worried about him in a way I had never seen him worry before. When he’d come back, (which he did most times when he wasn’t randomly kidnapped) Dean would let out a sigh of relief and stuck to him as much as possible. “Let’s go to the store, Cas. Let’s watch a movie, Cas.” Don’t think you were so slick, Dean. And Cas, of course, would smile and acquiesce immediately. It was cute. In a gross way.

When Cas was… gone, he took part of Dean’s soul with him. He was so quiet, so dry, so immeasurably sad. I had never seen him look like that, which scared the hell out of me. When he yelled at me about being able to forget Cas’ death (I couldn’t, of course), I knew that Dean had not lost his best friend, but part of his very essence; part of his life; his soulmate. I was sad along with him, but then the unthinkable happened. Castiel came back and so did Dean’s life. Sure, we were still dealing with tons of other apocalyptic shit, but I couldn’t deny how more alive he seemed.

After that, it wasn’t too long before I saw them go from best friends to secret lovers. Or at least, they thought they were being secretive. Give me a break. I can’t tell you how many times Dean emerged in the morning with a “Mornin’ Sam” while he tried to hide a hickey on his neck with his dead man’s robe. And coincidentally, Cas would emerge not 2 minutes later wearing one of Dean’s favorite band T-shirts.

One time, I caught them holding hands and staring at each other lovingly (gag me). They saw me and immediately turned red and let go. “I was just checking this cut Cas had on his hand.” Sure Dean.

Soon enough, they fessed up and told me the truth. All I said was, “Can I be your best man?”

So here I am, wrapping up the long story of how Dean and Cas met and how they are sickeningly made for each other. It’s not an understatement when I say how happy I am to have Cas as my new brother, and how elated I am that Dean has found someone that deserves him. I trust Cas with my life, but most importantly, with Dean’s life, which is perhaps the greatest compliment I could ever give someone.

I wish you guys happiness and love and joy and all that good stuff. I love you guys.

To Dean and Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr (deservetobesaved).


End file.
